Batman
Batman is the main protagonist of the DC Universe fanon, Batman and the Justice League. After watching his parents get shot right in front of him as a child, he swore to never let a night like that happen again. He became the vigilante, Batman. While he would be fighting crime by night, he is also a billionaire, being the CEO at Wayne Enterprises. After fighting solo, he eventually began working with others and took in those who had gone through what he had, to train them to work with him. However, when he learned of even greater threats, Batman set out to search for metahumans to help stand together to stop these threats that none of them could fight alone. This is where he formed the Justice League. After years of fighting together with the founders, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman set out to find more members to help fight with the League. Biography Childhood Bruce Wayne was born Feburary 19th 1985 in Gotham City, New Jersey, to Thomas Wayne, a billionaire advanced technology and military defense developer, and Martha Kane-Wayne, an Irish-Catholic debutante, and had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune. Growing up, he would be sat down by on the floor of Wayne Manor's entrance room next to where the family crest was engraved by his father, who told him that despite the manor itself being built on railways, real estates and oil, the first generation of Waynes made their fortune as hunters, trading pelts and skins with the French. On June 26, 1992, at age 9, Bruce and his parents were walking home from a family night out at the theater to see "The Mark of Zorro" when they are confronted by a mugger, Joe Chill, who shot both Thomas and Martha, killing them in cold blood right before Bruce's eyes. From then on, Bruce was raised by the Wayne family butler Alfred Pennyworth. His parents were buried on the grounds of Wayne Manor, but Bruce, overcome with grief, ran away from the funeral, falling into a cavern filled with numerous bats. During his time as a teenager, his best friend, Oswald Cobblepot, left Gotham. Training In 2004 Personality Batman, in most of his incarnations, is a dark and grim hero with a personal vendetta against criminals. Traumatized by the death of his parents, Batman has sworn to rid Gotham from the criminal elements that took his parents from him. He is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people that aren't Alfred, the Robins, or the Batgirls. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. While he eventually found out that his parents were linked with crime, he still looked up to them as his mother was a crusader against child abuse, while his father was only trying to clean up Gotham. Indeed, Batman's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the criminals he fights. He is the leader of the Justice League and the Bat Family. To protect his secret identity, Batman has constructed a fake persona he can use in his civilian identity. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, superficial, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. He would show charisma and charm. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. However, many came to know of his secret identity due to him eventually coming to trust them or them finding out on their own. Allies: * Alfred * Nightwing * Red Hood * Doctor Fate * Superman * Wonder Woman * Catwoman * Jim Gordon * Batwoman * Barbara Gordon * Damian Wayne * Stephanie Brown * Zatanna * Aquaman * Cyborg * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * The Flash (Barry Allen) * Martian Manhunter Enemies: * Hugo Strange * The Riddler * The Joker * Talia Al Ghul * Lex Luthor * Ra's Al Ghul * The Mad Hatter Relationships Alfred Pennyworth When Bruce lost his parents, Alfred took over as his guardian. Bruce said that Alfred was the only family he had left. When Bruce became Batman, he was very supportive of him. Alfred would always help Bruce when fighting crime. However, Alfred would often be very skeptical whenever Bruce got hurt and nearly close to death. Sometimes, Alfred would still treat Bruce like a child in a few moments by telling him to sleep or eat at times. Sometimes, Bruce and Alfred would have arguments whenever Bruce nearly crosses the line as Batman towards criminals. After finding out that his father was a crime boss and that Alfred had kept it a secret, their relationship was very strained for a while. However, Bruce eventually forgave Alfred. Nightwing After seeing young Dick Grayson loosing his parents, Bruce took Dick in as his adoptive father and trained him to become his partner in crime after finding out his secret identity. Dick Grayson became the first Robin. At first, he actually idolized him. However, Dick saw Bruce still going through his traumas but he always brought light to Batman. Eventually, when Dick was 17, he became Nightwing and became a solo vigilante. Dick Grayson admitted that if anything were to happen to Bruce, he would be glad to take over as Batman, in honor of his mentor and hero. Jason Todd After finding him stealing cars from the Batmobile, Batman adopted Jason Todd. Jason looked up to Batman but was still proven to be extreme as Robin. However, Batman really cared about Jason. When the Joker kidnapped Jason and brutally murdered him, Batman was so close to killing the Joker. When Jason returned from the dead, he came back as the Arkham Knight. At first, he wanted revenge on Batman for not saving him. However, he eventually gave up as his enemy and became the Red Hood, an extremist vigilante. Batman still cared about Jason but couldn't support his extremist ways. Superman At first, Batman never trusted Superman, due to him being an overpowered alien with the abilities and powers to wipe out the entire human race. However, the two eventually had to work together after the Joker and Lex Luthor teamed up to take both of them. Batman saw the softer side of Superman and eventually gained respect for him. Superman classifies Batman as his best friend, since he is basically the only human, other than Lois Lane, who understands him. The two are always there for each other. Whenever each have personal problems, they turn to each other instead of anyone else. Batman respects Superman for using calm and inspiring tactics when fighting crime, while Superman respects Batman for using a little fear to gain information to prevent any damage in the future. Superman was also supportive of Batman when he noticed that he and Wonder Woman had been secretly dating, which eventually led to marriage. During Superman's marriage with Lois, Bruce was the best man. Wonder Woman Batman and Wonder Woman were close friends. When the world was imminent to an invasion, Wonder Woman and Superman helped join Batman recruit metahumans across the world to help stop the invasion. When Wonder Woman saw Batman in action, she was impressed due to him being only human. After some time fighting together as close friends, she was assumed dead after stopping a missile, which seemed like it crushed her. Batman rushed to try and get her out in hope she was still alive, however nothing. Then when she is revealed to have survived, she noticed dirt around his hands. She gave Batman a kiss, thus beginning their romantic path. Wonder Woman and Batman started having a flirtatious relationship. They eventually started dating. After realizing that their chemistry was special, Batman proposed to Wonder Woman, to which she agreed. The two were the first in the League to get married. They care for one another and trust that each of the other is capable of holding their own. Flash Batman is a father figure towards the Flash. Cyborg Batman is always there for Cyborg whenever he is down. He always reminds him that Silas is still his father. Aquaman Batman and Aquaman have an awkward relationship. John Stewart Hal Jordan Martian Manhunter Riddler The Riddler is the secondary archenemy of Batman. He was the first villain Batman fought. Joker Joker is the archenemy of Batman. He has done so many terrible things to Batman that nearly made him cross the line. Batwoman Batman was curious and obsessed to who Batwoman was. After finding out about her, he attempted to take her under his wing. However, she refused to join him. However, after Dick Grayson persuaded her to join, she became a founding member of the Bat Family. She and Batman respect each other, but are often very silent with one another. Jim Gordon As Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon was a good friend of him. During the early days as Batman, Gordon didn't agree with what Batman was doing and was attempting to take him down. However, after saving the city and the survivng cops from the Riddler, he gave in his respect and made the Bat light to ask for help whenever needed. Eventually, Gordon found out Batman's true identity, and still kept it a secret. Even when Gordon was kidnapped and tortured by the Joker, he still respected Batman. Penguin When Bruce and Oswald were kids, they used to be best friends. However, after Bruce's parents committed Oswald's parents to Arkham to be executed after not wanting to be a part of the whole operation, Oswald swore revenge on Bruce. He attempted to take over Wayne Enterprises. He worked with Lady Arkham in order to take over and ruin his life, both for the same motivation. As Batman, Penguin shared a respect for him since he was not too shy to go a little extreme but since Penguin was linked with crime, Batman always swore to bring him down. Powers and Abilities Powers Batman is only human so he does not have any special superhuman/metahuman/mystical powers. Abilities * Indomitable Will: Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. * Intimidation: It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are intimidated by him, Batman regularly forcing common criminals to flee in terror despite there being no evidence that he would actually kill anyone. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. * Interrogation: Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. * Peak Human Condition: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. :* Peak Human Strength: Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. This means he's capable of amazing feats such as punching a SWAT officer through a brick wall. :* Peak Human Reflexes: Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. :* Peak Human Speed: He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. :* Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds. :* Peak Human Agility: His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. * Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Martial Arts: Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered many forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai,Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and'firearms'. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. * Genius Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. :* Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. :* Eidetic Memory: Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. :* Investigation: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. :* Multilingualism: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai, Farsi and possibly more. :* Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the DC universe, and once even Aquaman stated the same. :* Leadership: He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Justice League and the Bat Family. Also he is in charge of his whole company. :* Escapology: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. :* Driving: Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. :* Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). :* Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26, through various instructions from Alfred. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. :* Mechanical Aptitude: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. :* Business Management: Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Strength level * Peak Human Strength: Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, his strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. He is shown to be able to bench-press at least 1000 lbs. Weaknesses * Physical: While he is always prepared to avoid it, he's human so he can be killed. * Psychological: If exposed or hallucination occurs within his dead parents, he could become weakened, making him vulnerable towards enemies. Paraphernalia Equipment * Batsuit: The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device de voice and video. * Utility Belt: Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt.The utility belt has a button to call the car in a few appearances on Justice League, and a command for teleportation. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lockpicks. Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). The Kryptonite Ring is contained in a lead pocket, in order to shield Batman from its radiations. The belt has also its own automatic security systems. * Batrope Transportation * Batboat * Batcycle * Batmobile * Batplane Weapons * Batarang Category:Hero